paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Brother Proposal
Grenny is calling Wolfy for something, what could be? = One Brother Proposal = Wolfy is on his pup house with a papper Wolfy: *reading* * Brother i want to talk a serious thing about our parents, i need you here in the night(now), and alone, Grenny* Angel: Hey Wolfy, reading something? Wolfy: *hide the papper* well, nothing really important Angel: The others are sleeping so, guess i will too, night Wolfy: Night Angel Some moments after, Wolfy go to the mountains waiting to see Grenny Grenny: Hello little brother Wolfy: Hi, before you ask i´m not joining on your plans Grenny: Is other thing i have to talk with you Wolfy: What is? Grenny: I know that, you like me, is sad everyday for lost our family Wolfy: Yeah... Grenny: And also i know you are good with all humanity, even after they retrive everything from us Wolfy: I can´t blame all them for a thing that only some of them done Grenny: *sigh* Wolfy: You can be fast, i shouldn´t be here late of night Grenny: Haha, even this your human comand you Wolfy: "My human" have a name, is Ryder and yes he "control" when i sleep Grenny: Anyways, what i want is you to join me on my revenge mission Wolfy: You said all that to ask me to join something i already refuse? *walking away* Grenny: I find out the hunters who killed our parents and brothers Wolfy: You... what? *stop walking* Grenny: Yes, if you accept we can go after all of them, think about it Wolfy: *sigh* i don´t know, i promissed... Grenny: Remember everything we lost and.. They hear a voice coming from far Grenny: *run* Just think about it. After some time Grenny was very far and Wolfy saw Astrid behind him Astrid: What are you thinking? Wolfy: Well... Astrid: You can´t go out this time of night, we can have a mission tomorrow, you need to rest Wolfy: Yeah, sure... Astrid: *He isn´t being like he use to be, something must be wrong* Then, they back to the lookout where all of pups are sleeping Astrid: See if you can rest, i will be here if you need something Wolfy: Sure.. *go in his pup house* In the middle of night, Wolfy is having a nightmare Wolfy´s mom: Morning Wolfy Wolfy: Morning mom, how you are? Wolfy´s mom: I´m fine, you have seen you father? Wolfy: No i haven´t Soon Wolfy´s father appeared running Wolfy´s father: Quick, all of you run, now! Grenny: What is happening? A noise of helicopter was coming close, soon all of them started to run Wolfy: What is this, i´m scared Wolfy´s father: Just run! After sometime running two shots coming on direction of Wolfy and Grenny, to avoid lost their sons Wolfy and Grenny parents sacrificed themselves Wolfy: Mom, dad, no, please wake up let´s go *crying* Please, just wake up! Grenny: No! That´s not happening, no! Wolfy: *red eyes* I will get all of them = Grenny: No you don´t *push Wolfy* Wolfy: but, They killed our parents Grenny: We can´t do nothing right now, there´s just one helicopter, run to right, i will go left, find me in the Ancient River Wolfy: .... sure.... After se all this Wolfy hear a voice on his ears "You know what they have done, you don´t have done anything bad to them, and they retrive everything from you, if you really like your parents, you will choose the right thing, make all of them pay and see what you have seen" After this Wolfy wake up Wolfy: No! I´m not a monster! Wolfy: *sigh* Just a dream Angel: Hey Wolfy, let´s eat! Wolfy: *I´m really sorry pups but, is not i´m not happy with this family, but, i can´t forgot my real family* Angel: Hey Wolfy! you hear me? Wolfy: Uh, hey Angel, Sure... In the Night at the mountains Grenny: So what you have choiced? Wolfy: I really miss all my family, the hunters who done that will pay, i´m with you. Grenny: You really are? or is making fun of my face? Wolfy: Look! Grenny look to Wolfy and see him without pup pack, tag and uniform Grenny: Alright, not worried about what you have to do? Wolfy: No, that history of good wolf is done, i´m tired of help people while the hunters are out there Grenny: *smile* That´s the Wolfy i know, so, what you will do when you find who done that with us and out family? Wolfy: *eyes red* You know what is, let´s go *walking* Grenny: Hahahaha! after all this time i finally will get what i want, and you too right? Wolfy: Yeah... what i want... = END = So yeah Wolfy joined with Grenny to go after the people who retrived everything from him and his brother, but that was the right choice? __NOEDITSECTION__